1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child car seat and a baby carriage and, more particularly, to a detachable child car seat and a baby carriage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a child car seat is used for holding a baby under the age of one on a passenger car. Such child car seats include those to be fastened to a fastening device incorporated to a seat of a passenger car and those to be fastened to a seat of a passenger car by a seat belt used to fasten a person to a seat of a passenger car. Child car seats of any type are detachably attached to the seat of a car.
A child car seat removed from the seat of a passenger car can be used as a carrier for carrying a baby lying on the child car seat or can be placed on the floor to use the same as a rocking chair or an ordinary chair.
Child car seats which can be easily and firmly combined with a car seat have not been developed.
There has been a demand for the development of a baby carriage provided with a child car seat.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing problem and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a child car seat capable of being easily and firmly fastened to a car seat by a seat belt installed on a car, and a baby carriage provided with a child car seat.
According to the present invention, a child car seat to be mounted on a car seat provided with a seat belt includes a child car seat body to be fastened to the car seat, and a fastening means incorporated into the child car seat body to fasten the child car seat body to the car seat.
In the child car seat according to the present invention, the fastening means includes belt guides included in the child car seat body and capable of engaging with the seat belt.
In the child car seat according to the present invention, the fastening means includes a holding base included in the child car seat body and capable of being connected to fixing members included in the car seat.
In the child car seat according to the present invention, the holding base is provided with a holding opening and grooves opening upward, the child car seat body is provided with a holding part which engages in the holding opening, and a holding rod which engages in the grooves.
In the child car seat according to the present invention, the child car seat body is provided with locking devices which engage with projections formed on a baby carriage body of a baby carriage.
In the child car seat according to the present invention, each of the locking devices includes a locking member which turns relative to the child car seat body and engages with the projection of the baby carriage body to lock the child car seat body in place.
In the child car seat according to the present invention, the locking member is biased always in a locking direction.
In the child car seat according to the present invention, handle holders connect a handle to the child car seat body so as to be turnable, and the locking devices are held in the handle holders, respectively.
In the child car seat according to the present invention, the locking member is provided with a hook capable of engaging with the projection from below, and a guide surface is formed in the lower surface of the hook so as to come into contact with the projection and to turn the locking member in an releasing direction when the child car seat is mounted on the baby carriage body.
In the child car seat according to the present invention, the locking device includes a stopper which engages with a protrusion formed on the locking member when the locking member is turned in the releasing direction to hold the locking member automatically at a releasing position, and the stopper is capable of turning about an axis eccentric to an axis about which the locking member turns.
In the child car seat according to the present invention, the stopper has a releasing arm extending downward, a releasing part projects from a lower part of the releasing arm, and the releasing part comes into contact with the projection of the baby carriage body to disengage the protrusion of the locking member from the stopper when the child car seat is lifted up so that the locking member is returned automatically from the releasing position.
In the child car seat according to the present invention, handle holders join a handle for turning to the child car seat body.
In the child car seat according to the present invention, the belt guide is provided with an angle gage.
In the child car seat according to the present invention, the angle gage includes an angle gage case, and an angular position-indicating wheel supported on the angle gage case.
In the child car seat according to the present invention, angular ranges are indicated on the angular position indicating wheel, and the angle gage case is provided with a window through which the angular ranges can be seen or a mark for indicating the angular range.
In the child car seat according to the present invention, the angle gage is combined with the belt guide such that an indication of the angular range on the angle gage can be visually observed from above the angle gage.
In the child car seat according to the present invention, the angular position-indicating wheel is provided with a balancer in its lower part.
In the child car seat according to the present invention, the angle gage is disposed at a position near a seat belt extending route on the child car seat body.
According to the present invention, a baby carriage comprises a baby carriage body provided with a pair of armrests, and a child car seat capable of being detachably installed on the baby carriage body, wherein each armrest is provided with a projection, and the child car seat includes a child car seat body, and locking devices capable of engaging with the projections.
In the baby carriage according to the present invention, the locking device includes a locking member which turns relative to the child car seat body and engages with the projection to lock the child car seat body in place.
In the baby carriage according to the present invention, the locking member is biased always in a locking direction.
In the baby carriage according to the present invention, handle holders connect a handle to the child car seat body so as to be turnable, and the locking devices are held in the handle holders, respectively.
In the baby carriage according to the present invention, the locking member is provided with a hook capable of engaging with the projection from below, and a guide surface is formed in the lower surface of the hook so as to come into contact with the projection and to turn the locking member in an releasing direction when the child car seat is installed on the baby carriage body.
In the baby carriage according to the present invention, the locking device includes a stopper which engages with a projection formed on the locking member when the locking member is turned in the releasing direction to hold the locking member automatically at a releasing position, and the stopper is capable of turning about an axis eccentric to an axis about which the locking member turns.
In the baby carriage according to the present invention, the stopper has a releasing arm extending downward, a releasing part projects from a lower part of the releasing arm, and the releasing part comes into contact with the projection to disengage the protrusion of the locking member from the stopper when the child car seat is lifted up so that the locking member is returned automatically from the releasing position.
In the baby carriage according to the present invention, handle holders join a handle for turning to the child car seat body.